


umbra staff blues

by starrydreams



Series: warm up fics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, theres not much to it, uhhh, umbra staff drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: "As you stand up, something in your pack begins to... rattle feverishly. Something in your bag is moving, and you can actually feel some warmth emanating from your bag."





	umbra staff blues

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH im starting a warmup fic thing where i write a fic a week so! heres the first one!

i.

_                     "Do you know anything about this umbrella?" _

_                     "No ..." _

     Lup went rigid from inside the Umbra Staff. Her form crackled near dangerously, and she began to pace the way she used to when she was trying to figure a way out. Nervous energy ran through her, only making the red electricity of her form worsen. (She had lost all her senses, everything, but she didn’t lose her emotion. It was unfair, cruel, that she could still feel in that sense.)

     First, her friends, her  _ brother  _ couldn’t remember what the staff was, or her, and now Lucretia? Admittedly, it was a bit weird that she seemed to know about the relics and Fisher when the rest of them didn’t, but it was still a blow when she said she didn’t know anything about the Umbra Staff. They all… forgot. They all forgot about her, she practically didn’t even exist anymore. She didn’t even know if Barry was okay.

     She sunk to her knees when she realized how alone she really was now.

     Lup screamed inside the staff with the grief of it all, agony falling upon deaf ears. No one could hear her, no one knew her so they could free her. She had been trapped for ten years already, and she would be trapped until they… they somehow remembered she existed. She would be trapped for an indefinite amount of time, stuck feeling the muted sensations she worked so hard to regain over the years. Trapped to only sit there as time painfully, slowly progressed as she never slept. She was so full of energy, nervous and not all at once.

     The Umbra Staff’s handle heated just a bit in Taako’s hand as Lup let out the energy she had as best she could without casting a spell. It was all that she could do.

     Lup made a noise akin to a sob, doing her best to hold herself. There had to be something she could do to make them remember. There had to be something, but she knew she wasn’t currently powerful enough to do too much. She wasn’t even sure what she would do in the first place. She couldn’t exactly talk to anyone.

     She took a deep breath despite not needing to breathe in her lich form. She couldn’t do much, but what she could do was be there for Taako. Even if he couldn’t remember her. She was still at his side, and she could still look after him, protect him.

     She stood up on shaky, phantom legs. If she was going to be stuck in the staff, she was damn well going to make it worth it.

* * *

 

ii.

_                     "Are you afraid?” _

     Lup’s eyes widened when he heard the familiar sound of Barry’s lich voice, and a wave of relief washed over her. For so long she hadn’t known if he was okay, if he had forgotten her too and was forced to live a new life. But hearing him, here, now, made her feel like she could cry again- if her lich form was even capable of doing that.  _ He was okay, he was okay, he was okay. _

     Her shoulders shook with laughter when he continued on his rant, a grin playing at her lips. She couldn’t believe that Barry was going on this speech, this terrifying, completely extra speech, but she really could. She was overjoyed to know that her Barry was still, well, her Barry. That he was still this wild man she couldn’t exactly seem to understand perfectly. Sometimes, he would be completely normal, calm, a bit nervous and fidgety, the other he was this chaotic force that no one could keep from doing the wildest of tasks. She would never have it any other way.

     Then, he was gone, and Lup felt the laughter die from her lips and her smile fade. The happiness she felt with hearing him seemed to slip away slowly, leaving her to feel empty again.

     She sat down on the tile floor that would feel cold to the touch if her form allowed her to feel cold. Seeing Barry had gotten her hopes up, hopes of being free again and reuniting with her family. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t upset that she was still stuck in the staff.

     Lup ached, just a bit, in her chest. She longed to be with Barry again. She longed for him to hold her like he used to and card her fingers through her hair, pressing soft kisses to every single part of her. She longed to hold  _ him _ . She longed to let her hands roam under his shirt and over his warm stomach, to leave red lipstick kisses on his cheeks. (He never noticed them until someone pointed it out, and no one in the IPRE would say a word about it.)

     She brought her knees up to her chest and let out a heavy sigh. There was more waiting to be done.

* * *

 

iii.

     Seeing in the Umbra Staff was a weird experience, and it was probably the worst one to figure out. She had to close her own eyes to see outside the staff, at her surroundings, and even then her sight wasn’t perfect. To her, seeing was like looking at the world through a vignette filter. Everything was fuzzy and black around the edges, making her line of sight just a tad bit smaller. It wasn’t the best thing ever, but it was what she had, and she wasn’t about to start complaining about finally being able to see.

     However, she might complain now, as the only thing she was currently seeing was some sort of makeout session from Taako and the Kravitz guy he started going out with.

     Kravitz seemed like an okay guy to Lup, though the only problem was that he was, well, the grim reaper. It was frustrating, to say the least, when your brother started dating someone who would send you to ghost jail whenever you eventually returned to society. But it wasn’t really his fault. Taako couldn’t remember her, so it wasn’t like he was exactly doing it intentionally.

     Kravitz being around also made her worry for Barry. She worried that he would find him and actually do his job for once. The fear of never seeing Barry again because Kravitz did something to him was enough to turn her off from liking him just yet. It was, also, enough for her to attempt to fireball the guy. She was pretty upset that it didn’t actually hit him. She would just have to try again if he ever did something.

     As far as Kravitz as a person went, he seemed… like he would be a good boyfriend, honestly. It looked to her that he really cared about Taako and wanted to make him happy, and that was all that mattered to her. He hadn’t tried to break his heart, yet, so other than the grim reaper thing, she had no reason to dislike him. Yet. He seemed to make Taako happy, too, and it was one of the best things to see Taako so happy these days.

     Lup opened her eyes, disconnecting her from the outside world again as her vision returned to the curtains and the tiled floor. She could still hear the two of them, but at least she couldn’t  _ see  _ them. She shook her head with a small smile.

     At least he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized after writing the second one that lup probably saw him in his body in the cave at some point or something but like...... whatever......  
> please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it !! and comment some prompts you would like to see, i'll need them!


End file.
